Forgotten Memories
by IAmNotTheWalrus
Summary: Jack remembers the island. Juliet doesn't. Rated M for rape and maybe future sex.
1. Prologue: Awakening

Title: Forgotten Memories

Title: Forgotten Memories

Rating: R for rape and language, and maybe future sex

Summary: One morning, Jack wakes up off of the island. Oceanic 815 had arrived in Los Angeles safely. Jack still remembers the island. Juliet doesn't.

--

Prologue: Awakening

--

Through his closed eyelids, he could tell it was dark out. His lips cracked into a smile. Jack hated mornings. He was the type that liked to to stay up until 3 in the morning and get up at noon, or later. But one thing he did love was waking up early, just so he could tell himself he was allowed many more hours in bed.

Things had changed when he had met his golden goddess. Hate, depression, angst…all of it seemed to slip away when the blue-eyed beauty blessed him with her presence. Hell, even the airplane blankets folded into some sort of sleeping bag-shape felt like a bed when Juliet was in his arms.

That's when he realized he felt awfully lonely that cold morning.

He sat up, confused. Rubbing his eyes tiredly, he surveyed the room. There were several things wrong. One, he woke up in a bed when he had gone to sleep in a tent. Two, the wall calendar read "October 1st, 2004". And most importantly, number three. A certain beautiful blonde was not in his arms.

--

She wasn't sure how long she had been there for. Too weak and too scared after the night's events, she could not bring herself to move a muscle. Through the open window, the pitch black sky met her gaze, no stars or moon in sight.

Juliet ran a hand over her face, wiping away the last of the tears. An aching filled her, but she lacked the strength to cry. Shakily, she extended an arm to grab her panties and bra which had been ripped off against her will earlier. They weren't close enough. Her nails dug into the carpet and she pulled her body closer and closer. As her fingers wrapped around her pants, she collapsed once more against the floor and hugged herself.

Inhaling through her nose and exhaling through her mouth, she tried to steady her breathing. She crawled to the couch and let her bare back rest against the side of it. Her eyelids closed. It'll be fine, she told herself. I'll call Rachel. She'll come pick me up and I'll stay with her. I But the phone, resting dutifully in the kitchen, seemed so far away. Instead, she slipped on her underwear and bra and pulled herself up onto the couch. There she curled up into a tight ball, her face buried in her knees. God, Edmund, what have you done?

--

I'll try to update soon. Review, please


	2. Chapter 1: Longing

Early morning light shone through the window. Juliet was leaning back against the legs of a chair in the kitchen. She managed to pull on her clothing. Her fingers curled around the phone, and with one last push, one last exertion of energy, she took it from its cradle and brought it down. Thumb shaking, she punched in Rachel's phone number.

The deep tone of the phone ringing ran on so long Juliet was afraid Rachel would not answer. Right before it went to her answering machine, Rachel picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Her friendly voice slightly rejuvenated her. Slightly.

"Rachel?" Juliet didn't attempt to hide her fear and weakness. Her sister could see right through any mask she tried to put on.

"Hey, Julie," the other end responded. "What's wrong?"

Juliet sank back down to the floor, tangling her fingers in the tan phone cord. "It happened again."

"What happened? God, Julie, was it Edmund again?"

Juliet didn't respond, but her slight whimper confirmed Rachel's question. "I'll be right over."

Minute after minute stretched on excruciatingly until at last, Juliet heard the skid of tires outside of her house. It was times like these when Juliet was thankful Rachel had a key to her house. Rachel's soft footsteps slowly got louder as she reached the kitchen. Rushing through the threshold, she ran to where her broken sister was huddled.

"Julie, Julie," Rachel whispered, wrapping one arm around Juliet's waist and another around her head. Resting her cheek against her sister's matted hair, Rachel rocked Juliet back and forth.

"I couldn't stop him," Juliet cried, gasping for breath. "He just…I opened the door to let myself in and then…and then suddenly he was behind me and he shoved me down and then he just started…he just started…"

"Shh, shh," Rachel said, holding Juliet tighter. "It's okay, everything's okay. I'm here now, you're safe."

"He'll come back," Juliet warned. "He's gonna come back. He's going to make it a fourth time. This isn't going to end."

"It will," Rachel contradicted. "We'll go to the police."

"No."

"Julie, we need to. I'll be by your side," Rachel told her. "He can't keep doing this, he can't keep getting away with this! Look, we should have gone after the first time."

"No, no, we can't, please, don't."

"If you won't, Julie…" Rachel looked into her sister's eyes, using her thumb to brush away some of the tears. "Then I will. This needs to end. I'm not going to watch you continue to be hurt like this."

"He'll hurt me. He'll hurt you. He's capable of killing, he'll silence you, me…" -she put a hand against Rachel's three month-swollen belly- "and someone else if we speak against him."

"We'll find a way. Don't lose hope. We're gonna get through this, Julie. Together."

--

Jack, still in his pajamas, had been tearing apart his house for two hours after he had woken up. Folders, papers, pictures, everything was scattered across his house as he looked at everything. The speech he had written for his father's funeral. A crumpled up picture of him and Sarah. Some medical notes. The magazine he had taken from his flight on Oceanic 815.

He ripped his TV show/movie calendar off of the wall and flipped through it. "ER", January, nothing interesting. "Gia", March, who cares. "Santa Clause 2", July, yawn. Then he came across September. "Lost." September 20th. Australia – flight at 9:30. get body. Semtember 24th. Back to LA – flight at 10. And then, September 31st, funeral.

Feeling a little light headed, sat down, the calendar slipping from his fingers. He had gone on flight Oceanic 815, and arrived safely. His mind roamed to Juliet. Was she still on that island? Maybe she was free, since Ben would have been killed without him to save his tumor. Wait, maybe he'd die in a month. Did she ever go to the island? Did she even exist?

His heart ached. Yesterday, he had been with Juliet for close to five months. Juliet had proven herself to the beach people. Even Kate was losing her hostility towards her. Ben more or less kept to himself, though he made a few appearances to show he was still the boss. And when he had gone to bed, he fell asleep with his face buried in her locks of gorgeous blonde hair, her fingers tracing patterns on his bare chest, gently falling asleep with her steady breathing for a lullaby.

He had to find her.


	3. Chapter 2: Confusion

Thanks to all who reviewed It makes my world go round.

Chapter Two: Confusion

-

Jack flipped open his cell phone and hit 1, speed-dialing St. Sebastian's. It was hardly a second before the receptionist answered.

"Hello, this is St. Sebastian's-"

"Yes, I know, Legaspi."

"Hey, Shephard," Ms. Legaspi said.

"Hey yourself. Tell Saxon I can't come to work for a week or two, maybe three, I don't know."

Silence on the other line for a few moments. Then, "Oh…okay. Um, so when are you taking these days off?"

"Immediately. I'll call you when I get back." He was about to hang off when he heard her protest.

"Dr. Shephard, you can't do that. You need to give me exact dates, and you need to tell me a week in advance, you know the rules-"

"Screw the rules, I'll call you when I get back!" he yelled, aggravation rising in his voice.

"Shephard, you listen to me right now," she said. "Everyone follows the rules. Just because you aren't some newbie intern does not mean-"

"I'm the best friggin' spinal surgeon in L.A., maybe in all of Cali."

"But-"

"Fire me if you don't like it. Any other hospital would be begging to take me. Fire me, do it. It's your loss." He snapped shut his cell phone, shoving it in his pocket. Then, he went to get his laptop to search for an immediate flight.

-

Taking the phone book from the hotel receptionist, he made his way over to the lobby couch. Dropping himself into its frilly mass, he let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. He wasn't content. Not yet. But he was close. He was in Miami, able to bribe the airlines into letting him take the noon flight. He had gotten himself a hotel, and now, he had a phone book in his hands. Jack was going to be extremely pissed if Juliet moved somewhere else.

Jack didn't have to flip through too many pages before reaching the "B" section. Juliet Burke…Juliet Shephard sounded better. Maneuvering to the back of the "B"s, his eyes speedily scanned the pages of names, phone numbers, and addresses. Bura…Burbank…Burdel…finally, he reached the Burkes. Damn, there were a lot of Burkes. He reached the Js, and came to "Juliet Burke."

There were three of them. And then he noticed the right hand side of the pages were wet. For about 50 pages, the phone numbers were running together, warranting it illegible.

"IShit/I," he swore under his breath. Closing the book but keeping his thumb wedged in as a bookmark, he went back to the desk.

"Excuse me, do you have another phone book?" he asked politely.

"No, sir," the receptionist informed him. "That is our only one. Is something wrong with that one?"

"These phone numbers just ran together."

The receptionist took the book and opened it to Jack's spot. "And may I ask who you are looking for, sir?"

"Juliet Burke."

"Hm…there are three of them. Which one?"

Jack chuckled dryly. "That's what I'm trying to find out. I was going to call each of them, but that won't really work."

"The addresses are in tact," said the receptionist. "Let's see…450 Calvin Street… 14735 Mitchell Road…490 Pauley Lane…" He scratched his head. "None of these are more than a forty five minute drive from here."

"Can I borrow a piece of paper and a pen?" Jack asked. The receptionist handed him a purple sticky note and a hotel pen. He scribbled the addresses down and put the pen on the desk. Then, he exited the building.

-

450 Calvin Street.

The house was, to say the least, slightly intimidating. The window blinds were midnight black. The lawn was untrimmed. As he approached the door, he noticed a skull hanging from the doorknob.

He didn't think this was his Jules, but hey, maybe she had a gothic, maybe emo, side that Jack just didn't see.

He rang the doorbell, and the door opened. There stood a lady with a lacy black bra, black satin (transparent) shorts, black lipstick, and heavy, packed on black eye shadow. She was holding a satin black scarf.

"Sorry, I went to the wrong-"

"Hey there," the woman said. She had a deep voice. Seductive. "I'm Juliet." Jack began to walk away but a scarf entangled his neck. He was pulled into the house.

"Not so fast…"

"Look I need to go, I'm sorry."

"How much you got on you?" Juliet asked.

"Uhh, what?"

The lady smirked. "Fine then. We'll discuss the price…after. Aren't you hot in that?" she asked, tugging on his shirt. She began to undo the buttons.

"No, actually, I'm fine in this. Not hot at all." Using his forefingers and thumbs, he delicately removed Juliet's hands from his shirt. This was met with her body slamming his against the wall.

"Rough? You like it like that?" She slipped her hands under his shirt, but Jack removed them.

"No, I don't actually." If Juliet, his Juliet were there, she'd beg to differ. But she wasn't.

"I can play nice too," she insisted. A finger traced the edges of his lips. "For now."

"There isn't going to be any playing," Jack said. Screw this. He wasn't the kind of man to be forceful to a lady, but he propelled her backwards and promptly left.

-

14735 Mitchell Road

This house was considerably more pleasant. Flowers were blooming around the cute, small house. It smelled faintly of lavender and chocolate chip cookies. Still, he tensed himself as he rang the doorbell. Who knows what kind of monster could be waiting for him.

When the door opened, he was face to face (well, chest to face if we're talking about height) with a little old lady.

"Oooooooh!" the little lady cried.

"Sorry, um, Ms. Burke, I have the wrong house."

"Ms. Burke? That isn't the way to address your great-grandma, dearie!!" One wrinkled hand pulled him inside. He was getting pulled into a lot of houses today. "I'm tickled pink you came to visit me, Johnny boy! Wait right here."

The lady turned her back and dove into a room. He would have ran out of the house…but what kind of gentleman would run out on a little old lady?

"These are for you," Juliet said, handing him three boxes. "They're key lime pie, your favorite! Oh, and you like cats, right?" The lady stooped down very slowly and picked up a ball of yarn. "Here you go, Johnny! Give me a hug."

Awkwardly, Jack stooped down and wrapped his arms around the lady carefully. He didn't want to break her.

"So how's life at the box company, Johnny?" she said. "Won't you come sit down on this lovely chair? It was your great great grandmother's, you know. Have I told you that before? I believe I have. Oh well." She giggled.

"Umm, it's a lovely chair," Jack commented nervously.

"Like it?" she asked, thrilled. "You can have it, too." She attempted to lift the chair and got it in inch off the ground.

Suddenly, she collapsed.

"Ah mah gawd my back!" she cried. Jack dropped to his knees, propping her head up.

"Stay still," he ordered. "I'll call-"

"No need." An old lady, presumably Mr. Burke, walked out of the hall. 'happens all the time. She'll be fine."

"Really, I can help-"

"Who are you anyway?" the man asked suspiciously. "I don't like strangers in my house."

"Of course not, sir. I will leave." Jack left.

-

490 Pauley Lane

The last Juliet Burke in Miami. Moment of truth.

He rang the doorbell.

The door opened.

And there stood Juliet.


	4. Chapter 3: Unreciprocated

Chapter Three – Unreciprocated

-

"Jules." Relief flooded his senses, and by instinct, he rushed towards her, about to sweep her into his arms. But he was met with a door quickly put in his path.

"Who are you?" a shaky voice asked him. Jack barely recognized the voice as Juliet's. The calm, dangerous, broken, yet sweet voice he had grown accustomed to was not there. Her voice had no confidence, no strength. It was shocking.

What was also shocking was that Juliet Burke, the love of his life, had just asked him who he was. Had she forgotten him so quickly?

"Juliet?" he called out, a little hesitant. The door opened a little bit more, just enough for Juliet to poke her face around the edge of it.

"Yes? What can I do for you?" asked Juliet nervously.

"Jules," he murmured. She was safe. She still existed. And she was not on the island.

…But, she had just shoved a door in his face when he tried to hug her, and when he said her name, she asked him what she could do for him. The phrase sounded sexier when she was naked and on top of him.

"Juliet," he repeated. "It's…uhh, it's Jack…?"

"Hello," she said politely. "Um, do you need something?"

Jack was appalled. "I just flew from LA and searched all of Miami from you! Honestly, you've forgotten me?"

"Um, if you want honesty," she said, "that sounds a little stalkerish. Especially since I have no idea who the hell you are."

Jack didn't answer her question. Instead, he asked, "Can I come in?"

Blonde waves rippled as she shook her head. "It's be best if you didn't. And if you don't tell me who you are and what you want, I'm closing this door."

"Jack Shephard," he told her. "Jack. Your…your lover?"

"Is this some kind of joke?" she began to close the door again, but Jack pushed the door open.

"No, this isn't a joke."

"I don't know you!" Juliet backed away from the door. Jack still had his weight pressed against the door and it flung open. He stepped inside and closed it.

"Juliet Burke," he whispered. "That's your name, isn't it?" Her lips formed an inaudible "yes". Jack continued. "The island. Don't you remember that?"

"No?"

"Don't you remember me?"

"No…"

Taking a step forward, Jack grabbed Juliet's arms, making her shriek. "The cheeseburgers, the Hydra. Benjamin Linus. The pregnant women who just couldn't make it past their second trimester. Us Juliet, us."

Juliet just started at him blankly, and then looked apologetic. "I'm sorry, Mr. Shephard, but I'm afraid I really don't know what you're talking about. Are you sure you have the right Juliet Burke?"

"Yes."

"There are a few other Juliet Burkes in this area. Maybe you should stop by them first."

"Yes, there are a few other Juliet Burkes in this area. Three, to be exact. The other two I've already been to, searching for you. You're the Juliet Burke I've been looking for, my Juliet Burke," he explained.

"Excuse me?" she said, slightly offended.

"What?"

"Since when have I been yours?"

He sighed, closing his eyes in frustration and depression. "Well, I've been yours at least."

She pressed her back against the wall, and she sighed, too. "Look, what do you want?"

"You," he said softly. "You. You're all I want. All I need." His voice broke. His chocolate brown eyes melted into her crystal blue ones, and he reached out to touch her cheek. As soon as his skin made contact with hers, she flinched.

"Stop."

"No." With his other hand, he brushed the loose stand of golden hair out of her face and behind her ears. He leaned his head in, their noses almost touching.

"I said stop." Juliet glared at him, her pulse quickening.

"No," he repeated. He brushed his lips against hers. It was only a moment before he felt a knee jam into his groin. Doubling over in pain, he let out a yelp.

"Leave." She was almost yelling. "I don't know who the hell you are, and I don't really care. But get the hell out of my house. Now." The temporary burst of adrenaline left her, and the same sad look of fear returned to her face. The frame of her body slumped a little bit, and Jack straightened.

"Wait. There must be something you remember."

"Remember what exactly?"

"I just told you," he responded. "The Hydra. The cheeseburgers-"

He was cut off. "No, I've never come in contact with this Hydra you speak of. And I hate cheeseburgers."

His breath caught in his voice. Her last comment shocked him, and he suddenly felt like there was a rock in his stomach, pulling him down. His knees were about to give out.

"You…you don't like cheeseburgers…"

She shook her head forcefully. "Hell no. Never have, never will."

He pushed it out of his mind. She'd grow to love them. He had to believe that.

Reaching deep within his memory, searching every word she had ever spoken to him, he fished for something that had to trigger her memory. "Your sister, Rachel. Mitt…" What was it? Mitty? Morrello? "Mittelos Bioscience?"

Juliet's expression changed dramatically. The confusion transitioned quickly to anger, maybe a little fear. "God dammit, Edmund put you up to this!" she said, enraged. "I'm not selling out my sister, nor am I accepting your job offer! I'm fine in Miami. I don't want to go to Portland. And I am perfectly happy with my job at the hospital! And now, you need to leave, Jack Shephard." She spat his name.

Jack was silent for a bit. Looking down, he rested his hand against his neck. "Jack Shephard." He said it so quietly, Juliet had to strain her ears to hear him. "Jack Shephard. The spinal surgeon. Your prisoner…your prisoner until you left them. Left the because you loved me." Then, he looked at her. "Let me see your back."

Juliet broke out in a sarcastic, cynical fit of laughter. "If you want to see skin, go find yourself a hooker."

Well, he had, but he didn't mention it. "Juliet!" He was exasperated.

"Ms. Burke."

"Ms. Burke. Get as far away from me as you want. Turn around. And lift up your shirt, just enough for me to see the lower part of your pack."

"No."

The loud rap of knuckles on wood resonated through the room. "Juliet!" An angry voice shouted.

"You need to hide." Juliet rushed towards him, pulling his shirt. She dragged him to the closet and opened the door. "Stay here."

"Why? No."

"He'll see you. And then he'll hurt both of us."

"Who's he?" Jack demanded.

Juliet sighed. "My ex-husband."

"Turn around. Show me your back. And then I'll hide in the closet, and I'll leave when the coast is clear."

"It's a deal." As another drumroll of knocking came from the door, she turned around quickly and pulled up her shirt. Jack brushed his fingers against her back. Perfectly smooth.

"Now get in!" Juliet ordered, pushing him into the closet and closing the door. Darkness.


	5. Chapter 4: Unleashed

Chapter 4: Unleashed

Shakily, Juliet went to the door. The moment she flipped off the lock, the door opened and an angry Edmund emerged.

"What the hell took you so long to open this goddamn door?!" he yelled, grabbing Juliet's bicep and pulling him violently towards him.

"Stop, Edmund, you're hurting me," Juliet cried, trying to pull away from his steel grip.

"Good, bitch! Now answer me!"

"I was…I was just about to take a shower, when I started up the water I didn't hear you-"

"You're lying," Edmund hissed.

"I'm not!"

"Then lead me to the bathroom and show me! Show me the wet floor." When Juliet didn't move, he grinned bitterly. "Guess we're not so truthful." He squeezed her arm until his nails began to pierce her skin.

"Edmund, please, don't!"

"Why did you lie to me, Juliet?" he demanded. With a grunt, he hurled her away. She hit the wall, crumpling onto the floor. "Don't you ever lie to me, woman! And don't you ever wait like that to open the door! It's a waste of time."

"I'm sorry, Edmund," she said quietly, too weak to speak any louder. Her vision blurred with tears as she sobbed. "Please, please, I'll make it up to you."

"Hell yes you will," he sneered and picked up Juliet. "Take off your clothes." Reaching for the zipper on her pants, she heard a door slam open.

"Don't you dare touch her," she heard a voice say. Turning, she saw Jack step out of the closet. His cheeks were turning red, and his hands were balled up into fists.

"So that's why you didn't open the goddamn door," Edmund growled. "So you got another man in here, do you? What's he got that I don't got, eh? Why the hell are you cheating on me, Julie?"

"I'm not even _your wife_ any more, Edmund," Juliet yelled. "So don't you ever tell me-" Her cheek stung as Edmund's nails scratched her cheek.

"Since when have you been allowed to give me orders, Juliet? You do what I say. I say you open the door, you open the fucking door. I say you screw me, you take off your clothes and you screw me. And if I say you are being unfaithful, you get on your hands and knees and you beg for me to forgive you!"

Jack grabbed the back of Edmund's jacket and pulled him away from her.

"And when I say don't touch her," Jack hissed, "you don't-" Edmund's fist came up from under and smashed into his chin, his upper and lower jaw smashing together. Edmund threw his knee into Jack's groin so hard that Juliet's previous attack was nothing.

"When you say don't touch her, I beat you up?" Edmund asked playfully. "I could agree to that."

Jack licked his lips, his mouth filling with salty blood. His jaw was met with two more punches before he was dropped on the floor. Edmund's boots jammed into Jack's body and Jack stopped fighting. His defenses were down, and with Edmund's constant attacks, he had no time to retaliate. He screwed his eyes shut, but flashes of vibrant color sparked with every new searing attack.

Juliet snuck to the kitchen, praying that Edmund was too occupied with Jack to see her. Reaching for the phone, she punched in "9-1-1".

"Juliet!" _Shit,_ she thought, clenching her grip on the phone. With a beep, she heard a loud voice boom, "You have called 911, what seems to be the problem?" She accidentally had hit the speaker.

"Juliet, what the hell are you doing!" Edmund abandoned Jack and sprinted to the kitchen. He pulled the phone away from her and threw it over his shoulder. Jack, regaining some of his strength, pushed himself hard with his feet and skidded across the floor. Extending his arms, he caught the phone.

"Please get here as soon as you can, there is a man attacking us," he panted into the phone.

"We'll be there right away. Just stay calm, sir."

Jack crawled across the floor towards Edmund. As soon as he wrapped his hand around Edmund's ankle, the door burst open with a loud crack of wood. Relaxing with relief, three police officers came into the room. Two male officers had their guns pointed at Edmund, and the other female was armed with a baton. Edmund, eyeing the three of them, let go of Juliet and stood up, his hands on his head.

"Do not move, mister," the female ordered, coming forward. Reaching for her handcuffs, Edmund shot himself forward. His face was met with the bottom of her boot. Slamming her baton against his head, he fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Murray, get an ambulance for these two," she hollered to one of the cops. "Jenkins, we'll take this bastard down to the station." Then, she turned to Jack, who was cradling Juliet in his arms. She was too tired to protest. "Mister, after we get you all set at the hospital, we'll need to ask you and her a few questions."

"Of course," he said, pressing his cheek against Juliet's hair.

"Everything will be alright."

--

See that review button? Clicking it magically makes updates come faster =)


	6. Chapter 5: Rekindling

Chapter 5: Rekindling

"Yep, it'll heal on its own." The doctor turned Jack's face to the side again and ran his finger along Jack's nose. "You're lucky, it was not dis-aligned. I'll just prescribe you some pain medication, as well as a nasal decongestant. The pain medication will also be for your abdomen, since it'll be sore. Again, you're lucky none of your ribs were broken."

"Thanks, doc," Jack said, slipping out of the hospital bed. He retrieved his shirt and accepted a bag of ice the doctor handed him.

"Come back if you experience any problems," the doctor said, flashing a brief smile.

Jack turned to leave, but then asked, "Juliet Burke, she is being treated in this hospital, correct?"

Nodding, the doctor gestured to the right. "She's just down the hall; I just came from seeing her. She luckily does not have any serious injuries. A police officer would like to ask you a couple questions, if that's alright?" Not waiting for a response, he continued. "Bart was going to come up here to get you, but he's by the chairs next to Ms. Burke's room. Feel free to go on ahead."

After thanking the doctor, Jack walked down the hall, his hand wrapped around the ice, not noticing the numbness starting to spread through his fingertips. He turned into the room and greeted the police officer and Juliet's doctor. The doctor permitted Jack to see Juliet for a few minutes before he was taken for the questioning.

When Jack entered the room, he saw Juliet in the standard hospital papery, blue robe. Brushing a strand of golden hair behind her hair, she glanced up at Jack. They shared an awkward smile, and he went to sit down next to her on the hospital bed, staying a foot or two away.

There was an awkward silence. After a few moments of trying to get some sound out of her throat, she shakily turned her head to look at Jack. "Um… I – well, - I…Thanks for …being there. And calling the police and all." She uncomfortably shifted her position. "I really do appreciate it." She opened and closed her mouth a couple times, but nothing came out.

"There's something else you want to say," Jack noted, observing Juliet's uncomfortable self.

"Well, I don't want to come off as ungrateful," Juliet began. "Please understand that I am in your debt for what you did for me. And I can't possibly thank you enough… But- but this whole situation is…"

"Confusing?" suggested Jack.

Juliet nodded.

"I know this is tough, Jules," Jack said, his voice soft and warm. He instinctively brushed a strand of her hair back, the tender skin of his fingers brushing against Juliet's soft cheek. Juliet flinched, startled at the gesture. Jack withdrew his hand instantly, which startled Juliet even more.

"It's, it's that," Juliet stated. "Look I don't know how you know about Mittelos Bioscience, okay, I don't. And I don't know how you know my name, and I don't know who you're looking for but I'm not her, okay? I don't know you."

"Relax, Jules," he said. "I know that this is tough," he repeated. "I'm confused as well, but there is an explanation for this." As he touched her shoulder again, Juliet batted away his hand.

"Stop." Clearing her throat, Juliet softened her voice. "Look, Mr. Shephard. I thank you for your help, but I would appreciate if you respected my…my personal space."

Flinching, Jack ran a finger through his chocolate brown hair. "Of course. Yes of course, I'm sorry."

There was another awkward pause.

"You know, he won't be very happy."

Jack looked at Juliet, raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Juliet's stormy, blue eyes were focused on the edge of her hospital gown. He thought he saw moisture on her eyelashes. "I mean, Edmund will be angry with you. For fighting him."

"The police took him away, there's nothing he can do."

Sadly shaking her head, Juliet turned her gaze to Jack, locking their eyes in place. "You really think it'll just end? That the police will keep him in chains? You honestly believe that'll stop him?" She looked down again. "Well you don't know him."

Another moment of silence. Then Jack asked, "How long as he been raping you for?"

Juliet's eyes grew wide with shock. "Excuse me?"

"How long has he been raping you for?" he asked again.

"Wh…What the h…are you really in a position to be asking me that? I-I'm not talking about this, okay-"

"I wasn't aiming to offend you, I'm sorry. I just want to help-"

"Okay well that's what the police do, and the hospital, and the other people okay, okay, okay just…just stop okay, stop acting like you know all this about me, because as far as I'm concerned you're a stranger to me." She stopped. "How do you claim to know me, anyway?"

"We… well…well you accepted the Mittelos Bioscience job-"

Juliet interrupted. "See, not me. I'd have to have lost all sanity to accept that job they keep trying to shove down my throat."

"Please let me talk. You accepted the Mittelos Bioscience job, and they claimed to take you to Portland but really, you were transferred to an island-"

"And I hate Gilligan's Island, terrible show, out of all of the fucked up places to go to-"

"Please. Just let me talk. I was on a plane, it crashed, some of us lived, et cetera, et cetera. Eventually I was captured by "your" people. You were my captor, and I was your prisoner. We fell in love, you came back to my camp…"

"And then?" Juliet asked.

"And then I fell asleep with you in my arms…I woke up, and you weren't there. And here I am. That's the condensed version of it."

"Intriguing story." Juliet brushed her hair to one side, leaving her neck bare and exposed. There was a small scar up by the bottom of her jaw. Jack noticed.

"Wait," he breathed. "Can you lift your jaw a bit so I can see your neck?"

Juliet looked a little disturbed. "If I may ask, is there a reason you seem to have an obsession with asking me to reveal random parts of my body?"

"I apologize for that. Please, just can I see your neck." Juliet reluctantly complied and straightened her neck until she was looking at the ceiling.

Jack brought his hand up to her neck, running his thumb over the small nick in her neck. Juliet shivered.

A small smile started to appear on Jack's lips. "Do you remember how you got that scar, Juliet?"

Juliet let out a breath and Jack's skin left hers. Reaching up with her own thumb to feel the groove, Juliet sifted through her brain for memories. "N…No. I don't know where I got it from. I know it was there, but…"

"Were you born with it?'

"Well, well no…"

"I gave you that scar. With a broken plate," Jack said triumphantly.

"I thought we were supposedly lovers?"

"Well that happened when you were still my captor. I was trying to escape, so I broke a plate and used it as a knife to try to take you over," Jack explained.

"Creative, I'll admit," Juliet said.

The police officer opened the door and popped his head in, and said, "Mr. Shephard, may I speak to you out here?"

"Yes, officer, just give me a moment to wrap up." The officer nodded and closed the door again.

"Wait, before you go," Juliet said, grabbing his bicep and keeping him back. "They'll ask you how you know me. Let's say we're friends, but old friends, and we haven't seen each other in forever, okay? You were at my apartment because you were stopping by Miami and we wanted to catch up. Yes?"

"Sounds good. Goodbye Jules- Juliet- Ms. Burke." Jack fumbled over his words. "Err, well you probably don't want to be called that. Well that's fine if you do, um-"

"Juliet will do," she said quietly, grinning a little as Jack blushed.

"Bye, see you later – well only if you want to. We don't have to. I mean I'd love to see you again, but I respect your wishes and… and yeah."

Juliet's grin grew by a fraction. "Well maybe coffee sometime would be possible."

"Great, I'll see you later then," Jack said, and he left the room. Good, he thought. She doesn't think I'm a total stalker, at least.

"Ah Mr. Shephard," the officer, Bart, said. "I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"What?" Jack said, the happiness and warmth he had just felt draining from his body.

"It is about Edmund, Edmund Burke. He has escaped police custody."

--

Reviews make the world go round!


End file.
